Liberty's Lullaby
by Nicole Leanette
Summary: Liberty is a girl who walked right outside camp, And while Nico was adventuring about,found her and brought her to camp. She brought smiles to faces, warmed everybodys hearts, and changed history. Adventure! questing, romance, NICOXOC. Give it a chance? 3
1. Chapter 1

(A/N Hi.. I know fanfiction doesn't like Nico x Oc much, Well from at least what i know of..But I'm a fast updater. This idea came to me in a ! Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns this, But not my Liberty)

Liberty's Lullaby

Chapter One

The forest was dark, and cold.

It was late, around midnight, I knew if I was to look at the sky, I would see a sky of dark blue, glittering with scattered stars.

But the dark shades of green from the many trees clouded my vision.

Even if I was out of the forest, it would be hard to enjoy with a creature chasing me.

I had only seen flashes of it, large, hulking figures..Some weird thing about one eye..

The forest was quiet, all you could hear was large, extremely loud thumping foot prints of a sprinting beast over powered mine.

Hint the sarcasm? No. The woods were most definitely not quiet.

I glared down at my floor length blood red dress - Well, It was originally blood red, But I'm sure there was actually some of my blood on it now.-

I sadly recalled when this mess had all started...

The dumb monster just _HAD_ to catch me at my damn spring dance.

I had ditched my heels way back..

I slightly remembered big things hulking through broken windows and doors.. Their faces clouded over in shadow..

I wasn't focusing on running enough.

Crash! I flew into the monster and stumbled backwards in fear moments later.

I turned around to run the opposite way.

Crash! Banged into another ugly beast.

I groaned in anxiety.

"We've got you now, little girl, hahahaha, we've got you know."

His voice reminded me of the clowns in the festivals back home, taunting, teasing.

"Stop" I shook my head. "Go away" I said, giving him the most fierce big blue eyes i could manage.

It gave a very ugly rumble that could have been a chuckle.

While i was focused on the other one, Ugly #2 grabbed my elbows.

I cursed and kicked him in the shin.

All I got was a vacant stare from a large, red eye.

"Put me down. Now." I demanded stubbornly.

Another ugly rumble.

"Listen to the girl!" Came the voice of a boy. "Put her down!"

A sudden surge of energy animated me and I burst out of the beast arms and a did a flip, kicking him hard in the face.

He stumbled backwards and I landed on my feet

"Holy crap!" I said, surprised at my sudden ability to even do a damn flip.

I shook it off and hesitantly ripped of the bottom of my dress, so it was knee length.

I ditched the long piece of fabric and went after the monster I just kick flipped well..Person.. Whooped the other one with a long stick.. Wait - is that a sword?

A grab of my ankle brought my back to reality and I swung around, fists flying.

I knew I couldn't kill the monster, So I figured the best I would get was to knock ugly out cold.

I let my fists and feet fly for what felt like forever until the person raced up by my side and went behind the beast, Giving it a good jab in the back.

It dissolved like sand in a turbo fan.

I raised a eyebrow and then fell over backwards in exhaustion looking up at the trees.

"Get up." I turned to look at the boy.

He was grimacing at me, With obsidian black eyes, olive skin, and seriously silky looking black hair.

I sighed and got up, ready to go with him, but then hesitated and stepped back.

"How do I know I can trust you...?" I said cautiously.

He gave me a blank stare.

"I just saved your freaking life." He said.

I glared at him and crossed my arms.

"Well maybe your just another monster in disguise." I pointed out stubbornly.

"What the hell are the chances of that?" He said, now getting frustrated.

"I don't know! But I'm not going with you!" I said

"Fine. Then I will forcibly remove you" He smirked.

"You do tha- Wait what?"

The last thing I saw was the edge of a sword coming down at my forehead.

I woke up later on in a bed with white silky sheets, Being spoon fed goop that tasted like mint ice cream by the idiot that clobbered me over the head.

I opened my eyes fully and gave him a full on, big, blue eyed glare.

He smirked and kept feeding me.

He stopped feeding me after a while and put the spoon in the bowl.

"How do you feel?" He asked me.

"My head hurts. Thanks for that, by the way." I scowled at him, wincing when my forehead hurt with the movement.

He frowned.

"Sorry. I was just trying to get you here." He said.

I looked around the room.

Other people lay on beds, wounded, asleep, or a visible bruise on their head or jaw.

"Where am I?" I looked up at him.

"Camp halfblood." He said, examining what must have been a bruise on my forehead.

"Whats that?" I tried furrowing my brow but squeaked in pain as the bruise scrunched.

"A place for special people." He said simply.

"So now I'm mental?" I asked him.

"What? No. Your a demigod."

(A/N How was it? Good? Bad? Awful? Amazing? Review! I'm a quick updater. Btw: PLEASE GIVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! Oh, and, I know you dont LEARN much about Liberty in, But thats cause its all in chapter two and three.. All i will say is that she's 16, as is Nico)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N Mwahahaha. Told you I updated fast. Some info you probably need to know; Since The OC has no been introduced yet, Her name is now Liberty, Yes, yes, im wierd, i know, But my name favorites change everyday so lets roll with , you know, Ricky still owns this, Enjoy!) The title has changed. Ignore all references to the name HEAVEN in chapter one it is LIBERTY Sorry for the confusion(:

Liberty's Lullaby

Chapter Two.

"I am a what now?" I spluttered.

He sighed, Like he'd had this conversation before.

"A demigod. Half human. Half god. Therefore, special." he said.

"Okay.. Alright.." I mumbled, leaning back onto my pillow.

"Take it in." He laughed. "Tell me about yourself. Nobody knows who you are."

"What do you want to know?" I asked him.

"Name would be nice." He smirked.

I made a face at him.

"Liberty Stone" I said to him.

"Age?" He questioned.

"Sixteen." I started absently braiding a strand of hair.

"Me too. Err..favorite color?" He asked, obviously running out of questions.

"..Red."

"Okay, Describes your hair" He gestured to her crayola red curls."Birthday?"

"September 3rd"

"hmmm-"

"Okay. Tell me about yourself. Your questions are really dumb." I laughed at his mock glare.

"Name?"

"Nico Diangelo"

"age?"

"16."

"favorite color?"

"black"

"creep. Birthday?"

"October 31st"

"Go figure" I looked at him. " wait. Your grinning.. Whens your real birthday?"

"May 6th"

"Okay I believe you." I said. "Can I get up now?"

He frowned and looked at me for a moment.

"How does your head feel" He asked. Eyeing my bruise.

"Umm..Fine." I lied. It felt like something was eating my forehead.

"Liar. No, you can't leave, But I can stay here."

I scowled at him.

"Who said I wanted you here." I said, regretting the words as soon as they were out.

His eyes flashed with hurt then changes to anger, then irritation.

"Fine, If you want me to leave.." He started to get up, but I grabbed his wrist.

"No. Don't leave. I'm sorry." I asked him, giving him my most biggest eyes I could.

He sighed and sat back down.

"Fine. I'll stay, But no more snide remarks, they're annoying." He said.

I mock saluted him.

"Yes sir." I said, unable to hide my smirk.

He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Who do you think your godly parent might be?" He asked me.

"Err.. I don't know.. I never really learned about the greek gods." I said, pursing my lips, thinking hard on the little things I knew about the greek gods.

"Well, I don't really know who you look like... What color was your hair before your dyed it?" He looked at her vibrant curls.

"Blondish Brown." She narrowed her eyes, Thinking hard.

He locked on her eyes and stared at them for a moment.

"Either Apollo or Hermes.. Well from what I know.. What did your mom look like?" He asked.

I suddenly felt on edge speaking about my mother.

"Not like me." I said through clenched teeth.

"Okay." He didn't push, knowing it was a closed subject.

"Well then your most likely one of the two." He said.

I nodded, glad I at least had a small hint of who my father might be.

He studied my expression for a moment then looked up at my bruise once again.

"How does it feel now?" He asked, gesturing to the large purple spot on my forehead.

"Not the best." I made a face, and then moved my forehead around a bit. "But i'm okay."

"Okay. I think we can get you out of here." He said.

I immediately sat up and sprung out of bed, stumbling from the sudden quick move of motion.

His hands gripped my elbows and steadied me.

"You alright?" He said, looking genuinely concerned.

"Fine." I mumbled, shifting out of his grip.

"Where are we going?" I said, looking up at him, and realizing he was noticeably a few inches taller than me, So my head was around middle neck.

"Tour of the camp." He said, Taking my elbow and leading me out of the infirmary.

I noticed in a split second I was wearing something else, Skinny jeans and a aeropostale v-neck top with a glittery green tank top under it.

"Where the hell did these come from?" I said, taking the shirt around the middle and pulling it out.

"Piper gave them to the dryads, and they dressed you." He said.

"Who's Piper?" I asked him.

"Daughter of Aphrodite. Sweet girl, You'll meet her later." He said.

"Oh. Okay." I followed him outside.

::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::

The place was drop dead gorgeous.

Golden valleys dotted the scenery in the distance, the place smelled of wet pine trees and baking strawberries, and the pale blue sky was almost white with not a single cloud in the sky.

Cabins rounded the place in a U shape, all of different size, shape, and color, people ran around in flashes of orange t-shirts.

"Wow." Was all I said.

Nico smiled next to me. "Like it?"

"Yes. Its very pretty." I smiled up at him.

Something in his eyes - She couldn't put her finger on what it was.

"Come on. Lets go look around." He smiled down at her.

I followed him, taking in all of it.

(-TimeSkip-)

"The camp is very pretty" I said to Nico after our little tour.

"Very pretty." He said, not paying much attention.

He smiled down at her, that same look in his eyes.

What the hell?

(A/N how was chapter two? Review!)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N Aww.. I got a a really sweet review and it intrigued me to update! I'm sorry if i dont update much.. I'm also working on another story called Legacy. You should check it out! Anyway, I still own nothing.. Enjoy!)

::Liberty's Lullaby::

...::::Chapter Three::::...

I gave him a 'why the hell are you looking at me like that' look.

"Why are you looking at me like that." He made a face and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Haha. My thoughts exactly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I said, giving emphasis on the me.

"Like what?" He questioned, furrowing his brow.

I mentally rolled my eyes, followed by a mental annoyed sigh.

"Nevermind." I mumbled.

"Uhhh.. Okay?" He said, but there it was again.

What is that look. I have seen the look before.. Wait whats he doing! aaaaaahhh!

The last bit was because his hand came down on my head as he playfully smacked me.

"What the hell was that for!" I accused.

He grinned.

"Your staring at me." He said.

It was hard to keep the heat rising to my cheeks.

"So?" I said. "Maybe you have something on your face."

He laughed at the last part

"Yeah, okay- Woah!" He was staring at my head.

I tilted my head up.

I yelped. A floating hologram of a owl bobbed above my head.

I swatted at it and tried to duck away from it, but it followed my head.

"What the hell!" I squeaked.

Nico watched in amusement.

Then his eyes got wide and he yelped somehing.

"What?" I said.

"Your hair! Your eyes!"

I looked down at my hair. My long crayola red curls were turning blonde.

"Your eyes are grey." He pointed out, his chocolate brown eyes wide.

"WHAT!?" I cursed under my breath.

"I have never ever seen that happen before." Came a girls voice from behind me.

I turned.

A girl a little older than me stood behind me, arms crosses over her chest, she had blonde curls and grey eyes - With a shock, I realized that she looked exactly like i probably did now.

Her expression was somewhere between absolute shock and happiness.

"Your my sister.. Er, Half sister. Your a daughter of Athena. I'm Annabeth." She smiled at me.

I stared at her like she was an alien.

"Oh..okay." I pressed to fingers to each temple and closed my eyes.

When I opened them, the girl was grinning.

"Yeah, Not easy to take, is it?" She said.

"Nuh-uh" I said, blinking hard at Nico and Annabeth.

He came up behind me and grinning tried to put an arm around me just to annoy me, and i swatted him away.

"You just had the wierdest claiming ever." At one point a boy with jet black messy hair and sea green eyes appeared.

"Nice. Very nice." I stared at them like they had grown three heads.

He chuckled. "I'm Percy, son of Poseidon." He had this big, playful goofy grin on his face.

"Hi." I mumbled.

He smirked.

"All I can really say is have fun on the rollercoaster that is to become your life." He smiled at me and him and Annabeth walked off, leaving me and Nico alone, pondering on his ever so happy quote

(A/N SORRY FOR THE LENGTH! I really am sorry *pout* I'm just stressed with school and my mom and grandmother always seem to materialize next to me and nag when necessary,NOT FUN. Anyway, Love you, Bye bye!)

~Makayla Jackson.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N Heyy. I managed to get my ipad and write up this for you. We will get on to NicoxLiberty somewhere around chapter 6 or 7.. Believe me, I cannot wait to move on to the pairing. I think Aphrodite has been influencing my brain.. Anyway, i still dont own this, enjoy!And I canceled Legacy so you guys are my top priority.

Liberty's Lullaby

Chapter Four

I watched the two leave and then looked to Nico.

"But...I hate roller coasters." I said.

All he did was laugh.

"Nobody likes the halfblood roller coaster, Liberty."

"She turned my hair blonde!" I protested.

"It looks nice." he pointed out.

I glared at him.

"Your eyes are grey." He said.

"Thank you doctor obvious." I mumbled, earning a smirk from .

I mumbled something and started walking away.

He grabbed my elbow and took me back.

"Where are you going?"

"I dont know." I said.

"That never ends well." He pointed out.

A horn sounded a little ways in the distance.

"Come on. Lunch time." He said.

" ." I said.

"I'll take you to Ann- Eh, Who am I kidding, come on." He said.

I followed closely behind him and stayed quiet as we walked towards a pavilion with no walls. No roof. Just greek pillars.

I looked down a the floor.

A large black crack was on the floor, like somebody had taken a big knife and cut through the floor.

Nico just grimaced at it, so I said nothing.

"Do you wanna sit with me or your siblings?" He said, Gesturing to a table full of blonde stormy eyed children, including the girl Annabeth.

I pointed at him.

He smirked and pointed to a table with black cloth and green trim, it stood out like a sore thumb with the white cloth and purple trim.

I followed him and sat down across from him, biting my lip.

I wasn't usually shy.. But the looks I got when I sat at his table made me want to crawl under a rock and hide.

Behind us was the guy I had met earlier, eating alone at the Poseidon table.

I felt so out of place. So lost. That if anyone stared at me any harder I would burst into a million pieces.

A girl came with two platters of food and laid them on the table.

She looked normal, but then i noticed her eyes were slightly pointed and had green lines like chlorophyl instead of red.

A dryad.

Thats it. I want to go home.

I shuddered at the thought of 'home'

Nico got up and gestured for me to follow him. I picked up my plate and walked behind him, trying not to look as confused as I felt.

When I got close enough, I looked over Nico's shoulder and saw kids putting some of their lunch into the flames.

I raised an eyebrow.

Nico just HAD to look back.

He leaned down.

"Burnt sacrfices for the gods. Its easier to give then humans like we used to."

I stared at him blankly, waiting for him to tell me the real awnser.

"Its burnt offerings for the gods. They like the smell"

I didnt say anything.

What the hell was i supposed to say to that?

I scraped off what I didnt like. Mushrooms. Peppers. Carrots. I left the potato and the steak on the plate.

I followed Nico back to table.

I didnt have much of a appetite.

A plump man with hair so black it was almost purple and a tiger skin button up shirt stood up.

"Well I suppose I must say Hi to all your little brats. Well. Hi. Anyway. We have a new little brat to add to your club. Livveny Stan." He said.

A centaur in a tweed jacket with straggly hair and a beard coughed and mumbled something.

"Er. Liberty Stone." He corrected himself.

I made a face, Nico rolled his eyes, along with my blonde sister and the son of Poseidon.

-After Lunch-

"Everybody arm yourselves! Capture the flag in 10 minutes!" The centaur said as everybody filed out.

Nico pursed his lips and looked at me.

"What size are you?" He asked.

"I don't know. Why?" I said.

He didn't acknowledge my question.

He went behind me and pulled the tag out of my shirt.

"Two. Damn. Your tiny." He smirked and tucked the tag back in.

"Is that a compliment or an insult - wait, you know what, don't answer that."

He grinned and grabbed my hand, pulling my towards a big building.

"Where are we going" I said, walking fast to keep up with hand that was dragging me.

"The armory." He said.

"What kind of camp has a armory?" I said, quirking a eyebrow.

"This camp." He said.

"Good point."

(A/N sorry.. That wasnt very good.. But i tried. I'm not really a length kind of girl.I just hope you liked it. School starts soon. So updates will definitely be a bit screwed up.

Just remember REVIEWS make me SMILE!)


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N Haha, that was fast, i'm sitting here reading the lightning thief for like the fiftieth time and listening to Taylor Swift and i get an idea.. The plot bunny attacked me! Anyway,heres what the plot bunny gave me. WAIT! I still own nothing[: ) Nico and Liberty should spring a bit in this chapter! I promise!

Liberty's Lullaby

Chapter Five

The armory was empty except for two of us grey walls and floors adorned the large room, cluttered tables lone the walls and stood in a group in the middle of the room, sunlight streaming in through the glass roof making the armor and weapons shine.

"Nico this thing is heavy!" I groaned as he gave me another sword.

"You just have to get used to it." He grimaced at the awkward position my hand was in.

"Get used to THIS!" I said.

"Fine. We can try ano- AHHH!"

A knife came hurtling at him out of thin air.

He ducked, so he didn't get hurt.

"Ooh its pretty" I said.

"It nearly killed me!" He exclaimed.

"Makes it prettier" I teased, and dodged when he threw a drachma at me.

I picked up the knife.

It had a golden hilt and a grip wrapped in purple fabric, and the the top of the hilt had little diamonds around it.

Nico whistled behind me.

"Your name is on it." He pointed out.

I turned it over and sure enough, engraved into the hilt read;

'LIBERTY'

"Its more than likely a gift from your mom." He said

I looked at him.

"Is it like, cursed or something? Can i keep it?" I said.

"I doubt its cursed." He laughed. "So yeah, you keep it."

I tucked into a belt Nico had given me at one point.

"Okay. You need a breastplate." he said, going over to another table as i braided my hair into loose pigtails.

He looked until he found a size two.

He slipped the breastplate over my head, and it only felt awkward for a moment.

"How does it feel?" He asked.

"Perfect." I told him.

He smiled.

"Come on. Their probably starting now." He said, Taking my wrist and pulling towards a group of campers.

He disappeared for a moment then came back with two helmets with a blue horse hair plume.

He put one on my head and put the other on his.

"Me and you are border patrol" He said.

He wasn't smiling anymore. He looked angry.

I figured i'd ask him why later.

The centaurs voice was loud amongst the yelling and the taunts thrown between the campers that were grouped into red and blue helmets.

"Campers! To your stations!" Came his voice.

I felt really dumb for a daughter of the wisdom goddess. I didn't know what to do.

I just followed Nico as we all marched into the woods.

"I will hurt you Kelp head!" Nico yelled suddenly, followed by a laugh, and i turned to see Percy and Annabeth walking off into the woods laughing and throwing taunts back at us.

I smiled.

There was a warm feeling around my neck and with a jump i realized a certain son of hades arm had been put around my shoulders.

I looked up at him and he pointed off a little ways to a large rock that looked suspiciously like a fist.

"Thats where were stationed." He said.

I nodded, feeling a bit awkward about the arm around my shoulders but not saying it.

"You alright?" He said.

"Mhmm." I said, pretending to be distracted.

"Okay. Come here." He said,a few minutes later and I almost breathed a sigh of relief when his arm was lifted from my shoulders.

When I looked up, we where standing at the rock fist.

The other blue plumed campers marched past us, and I crawled up to the top of the rock, occasionally falling off and starting again.

I crosses my legs and drew my name absently in the rock with the edge of my knife, And once i was up I realized about a thousand names were etched into the rock, after reading them all, I etched in Nico's missing name above mine.

He stood up on the rock and looked over just as i finished the 'o'

He grinned.

We started pointing out names, Percy. Annabeth, katie, connor, travis, grover, even Junipers name was here.

At one point there was a rustling in the woods and Nico gestured for me to jump off with him and we hid in the shadows on the side of the rock.

I held my knife and waited while Nico poked his head around the corner.

About five minutes later, an arrow whisked a centimeter from my face.

I held my breath and closed my eyes, pressing hard against the rock.

I gently took another bobble off my wrist and tied my two braids together behind my back.

The second arrow came.

Nico's arm stretched out right in time as he pressed his forearm against my stomach, pushing me into the rock.

The arrows started coming rapidly and Nico grabbed my hand and ran.

The sound of running made me run faster and I ran after Nico until we ended up horribly deep into the forest.

He sat down by the trunk of the tree and i collapsed next to him.

We must have stayed there forever because soon enough, I was asleep.

(A/N okay. You probably hate me for that bloody awful chapter. Apologies. Apologies. But next chapter a prophecy surfaces. BUT. I need help with the prophecy so you can either PM me or leave it in a review! Thank you!)


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N I have been having wierd dreams.. O.o I swear I've had the same dream four times where I am with Nico and were in camp.. But its so different. Then persephone and Hera appeared in seperate dreams. Im friggin scared. Then when I woke up I swear somebody was sitting on the edge of my bed.. Maybe i'm just mental. Or i read to much. If i am a demigod i will seriously cry myself to sleep. Anyway, I have absolutely no idea what the hell to do about the prophecy.. So im winging it. Yeah. I am. Special thanks to BookNerd2918 for being such a sweetheart: )

Liberty's Lullaby

Chapter Six

It was dark, and quiet when my eyelids fluttered open.

I looked around - How did I get here?

Oh right. Capture the flag. Lots of arrows.

I looked to my side - Nico was fast asleep.

I figured capture the flag was long over so I shook his shoulder gently, stopping when he started mumbling

(A/N okay. The prophecy may take me AT LEAST and hour.)

"The girls lullaby grows the tree,

The dragon feeds and they grow stronger,

Waiting for the desperate waters,

The dragon grows by the hand of the one who has turned,

Smash the clock of eternity, three."

What? That didn't even rhyme.

I looked at Nico in confusion as his eyelids fluttered open.

His eyes opened.

But they weren't brown.

They were red - ALL RED.

I yelped and dove backwards as he sat bolt upright.

I threw a pebble at him.

"Ow." His eyes went back to their creamy chocolatey color. "Why did you do that?"

All I remember was him flying at me as everything went backwards, the world twisted, and I slipped into unconsciousness.

I woke up in the soft white sheets of the infirmary, being fed the same minty tasting goop.

I opened my eyes and was tackled in two hugs.

The first thing hurled at me was Nico.

The second was my sister, Annabeth.

"Chiron! Shes awake!" Annabeth yelled.

The horse man sauntered in seconds later.

"Ah, Liberty, How do you feel?" He said, his eyes focused on me and when I looked into them they looked about a thousand years old and knew everything, And did not like half of it.

"Um, I'm okay." I lied.

What was that thing Nico had said?

Just thinking about it all the oxygen left my lungs.

Nico stared at me intently.

"No your not." He said.

Give him two days and the boy can read you like and open book.

I sighed.

"What did you dream about, Nico?" I said, getting off the bed to pace around at the foot of the bed.

The boy visibly paled.

"Yeah, You said that aloud." I told him, and he paled even more, if hats even possible.

Annabeth and Chiron looked at us, eyes flitting back and forth in pure confusion.

"Say the prophecy Nico." My voice wavered.

He looked like he couldn't breathe.

The dream must have been awful.

I moved to go stand behind him and put my arms around his shoulders.

"The girls lullaby grows the tree,

the dragon feed and they grow stronger,

Waiting for the desperate waters.

The dragon grows by the hand of the one who has turned,

Smash the clock of eternity,three."

"What the hades? That does not even rhyme!" Annabeth exclaimed.

Chiron's brows were furrowed as he deciphered the prophecy.

Nico stared vacantly at the hands around his neck and took my hands in his.

I stared at Chiron, waiting for him to say something.

Annabeth was taping her foot impatiently with her arms crossed, wanting to know the fate of her little sister.

Chiron spoke, eyes fixed on Nico and I.

"Liberty and Mr. Di angelo must go, most definitely." he said.

Nico sucked in a sharp breath and I winced.

He repeated the last line.

"Three. That would be the Apollo boy, Xavier, the boy is 12, But he has been having the dreams.. He must go."

Nico's face solidified like stone.

"Twelve?" He said.

"Yes, boy." Chiron said.

"That sucks." I mumbled.

"Annabeth, why don't you go tell the boy while these two pack their bags? You should leave right away." Chiron said.

I stood up and took Nico's hand, and pulled him up out of the chair.

He sighed heavy heartedly and followed me out of the infirmary.

It was around 5:00Pm.. The sky was pale, and the air was sharp with wind.

The second the door closed behind us and we were a few feet away, he attacked me.

He hugged me like I was going to disappear.

"Nico. I'll be fine." I mumbled, not being able to breathe in his crushing embrace.

"You cant promise that!" He said.

"Nico. Your hurting me. I'm right here, i'm not gonna disappear. Let me go." I said.

He let me go.

"Come on. Lets go pack my bag." I said.

We walked to the Athena cabin in silence.

What i expected did not happen.

When I walked in that door, a million blonde haired, grey eyed kids tackled me.

I havent even met these people before, and now i'm getting hugged.

Somebody handed me a purple bag.

"It has everything you need in there." A boy told me with a smile.

I smiled at him. "Thanks."

Nico grabbed my hand and pulled me to his cabin.

His cabin looked scary.

Obsidian walls with torches with green fire.

Cue scream.

I hesitantly followed him inside.

He grabbed a green bag and shoved some stuff in it.

He looked back at me and slung it over his shoulder.

That...That look! ... I know what it is now.

He walked towards me slowly and I felt like I should run.

I stood frozen in my spot.

My eyes widened when he was about three inches away from me.

I looked up at him.

Two inches.

One inch.

Twenty centimeters.

Boom.

His lips crashed down on mine, then he walked out of the cabin, leaving me standing there in stunned silence.

What the HELL.

(A/N Well. That was interesting.. Review! Love you!)


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N ooh.. Last chapter.. It has begun, But, Nico had terrible timing. Right before the quest? Bad idea... Anyways. I own nothing. Your all angels. Enjoy!)

Liberty's Lullaby:

Chapter Seven

My head felt like it was splitting in two.

I couldn't breathe.

I was frozen in my spot.

Did that really just happen?

Realizing I'd look like a complete idiot just standing there, I hesitantly left the cabin and went towards the big house.

I looked up from my shoes and saw Nico, Annabeth, Chiron, the Athena cabin, Percy, and A young boy who must be Xavier.

I approached them slowly and didn't dare look at Nico.

After giving little hugs to everybody there, I finally spoke.

"When are we leaving?" I said, genuinely in Annabeths direction.

"Now." Nico said for her, and I looked at him, instantly regretting it.

He caught my gaze, and my heart stopped when his chocolate orbs locked onto my eyes.

I tore my gaze away from him.

"Okay." I breathed.

The athena cabin smiled at me.

Percy grabbed my elbow.

"Hey. Good luck.. This my be your first of many.. But don't worry. You have Nico" He smiled at me.

"I don't need to be protected." I mumbled.

The athena cabin, Annabeth, and Percy beamed happily at me.

I looked to Xavier.

"You ready buddy?" I said, getting my first good luck at his pale skin, light blue eyes, and blonde hair.

He nodded his head shyly.

I smiled and placed a arm around his shoulders, then ruffled his hair.

I hugged Annabeth one last time.

"Be careful! Don't die on me yet!" She demanded, and i grinned.

"Don't worry, I don't have a death wish." I told her, and she smiled and waved us off.

Me and Xavier followed closely behind Nico, as he walked off towards the hill.

He stopped in front of the infirmary.

Nico turned around and looked at Xavier.

"hey,kid, can you get some extra ambrosia and nectar?" He asked, and Xavier nodded and ran in.

Nico turned to me.

"I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to-" He stopped when I started smiling and shaking my head gently.

"What?" He asked

I smiled at him.

"Its fine, Nico, You don't have to apologize." I said.

He smiled at me.

I tensed up when he moved to put an arm around my waist.

A warm feeling spread through me and I relaxed a bit.

Xavier came out with a few canteens and baggies of ambrosia.

He stumbled over and gave it to Nico, who turned and put them in my bag.

I smiled at him and walked up over the hill.

A million questions were racing through my head, making the world spin and my sigh blur.

Stress.

I had no clue what was going to become of us.

I pushed away that thought and closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"You alright?" Nico whispered, his mouth close to my ear.

I shook my head slightly.

"I'm scared to death" I mumbled.

His grip on me tightened a bit.

"We'll be okay." He said softly.

I turned around to look at Xavier as we reached the camp van.

He smiled at me, like he was scared too, and climbed in the front seat, and Nico and I sat in the back.

'Oh no' Brain said.

'Hehehehe!' heart said.

I bit my lip and laid my bag on the floor.

I crossed my legs and took out one of my favorite novels.

I wasn't dyslexic, like most demigods.

"What are you reading?" Nico asked, peering over my shoulder.

"Greek myths." I turned my head, and caught my breath when he was an inch from my face.

He smirked.

I blushed red, and he smiled, and pressed his lips softly to mine.

At first I didn't move. Just sat there like a plank of wood, then I slowly gathered my wits and kissed him back gently.

He pulled away and picked up his bag, while I went back to my book and began to read about 'the child of Artemis.'

I looked to my side when there was a gentle sound of ripping paper.

Nico was eating chocolate.

I felt a pang of jealousy. I love chocolate.

He laughed at my expression and put the chocolate in front of my mouth, and I happily bit off a piece.

"Where is argus dropping us off?" I whispered to him.

"Olympus."

(A/N Woah! Why are they going to Olympus!? Well, beca- wait, im not telling you! Haha, you'll have to wait! Hope you liked the chapter, Nico is revealing his personality as a world class sweetheart! Awwhh, MWY BWABY! Bye!)


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N OMG i just friggin wrote this thing then it FRIGGIN ERASED,,,, UGHHHHH I'll just start OVER. -.- Okay. Lovey dovey over. Liberty doesnt want Nico. I own nothing, PEACE-A very ticked Makayla btw im not doing the line break liberty lullaby thing anymore.. Its too annoying,

"What!? Olympus!? Why are we going there?!" I demanded, panic building up in my lungs.

"Will you relax." He rolled his eyes.

Jerk. Major jerk.

"Were just going to see your mom. Calm down, You don't have to have a freak out session." He mumbled.

Wow.

Jerk.

Argus and Xavier were looking at Nico like; Dude.. Clean up your act.

And I couldn't agree more.

"Xavier? How far from Olympus are we?" I asked the boy.

He craned his neck, looking out the window.

"About a block away." He said.

"Okay. Argus, I think I'll walk." I said. Glaring at the floor.

"Its raining, nutcase." Nico said.

I glared at him.

Then I slapped him.

Argus stopped the van.

"Thank you." I grabbed my bag.

"Fine, you go, nobody needs you here, just because your the quest leader." He looked like he just mentally facepalmed himself.

"Actually." Xavier spoke up. "I think i'll go with her." I smirked at him.

Nico made a face.

"Go then." He mumbled.

"Gladly." I said, and slammed the door in his face, after saying goodbye to Argus.

"What a Jerk." Xavier mumbled.

"Agreed." I sighed.

"So Olympus is like, on the empire state building?" I asked.

"Yeah. The 600th floor." He said.

I nodded.

I was getting used to all the weird crap.

"I like you." He said after a few minutes.

I laughed.

"Why?" I smiled down at him.

"You don't let anybody tell you what to do." He said.

I grinned at him.

"Do you let people tell you what to do?" I asked.

"Nope. Never." He said, then he laughed.

When we got close enough to the Empire state building, I could see Nico leaning against the wall, an angry expression on his face.

"That boy is never gonna have kids when i'm done with him." I mumbled.

"Why- Oh, i get that now." he laughed.

I smiled at him.

I thought I would enjoy his company, I was right.

When I brushed past Nico, I got the feeling Artemis was looking at me and smiling.

I wondered what its like in the hunters.

Just a bunch of girls, no jerks, hunting, immortality.

Sounds like a pretty sweet deal if you ask me.

And I swear.

I take back EVERY kiss.

"Walk faster." Nico breathed in annoyance behind me.

Okay, I really cant take this anymore.

I turned around and punched him hard in the nose.

"You jerk!" I yelled at him.

"Why don't you take your shadow travel and haul your ever so perfect ass back to camp!" I yelled.

Xavier winced and I put and arm around his shoulders.

He held his nose and glared at me.

Clapping sounded to the side of us.

A lady with blonde hair and grey eyes, and a young girl with auburn hair and yellow eyes were standing there watching with proud expressions on their face.

The young girl grinned at me, and i assumed she was Artemis.

I smiled sheepishly at shouldered my bag.

Nico was growling behind me.

"Oh, shut up." I mumbled.

The growling got deeper.

This time Xavier turned around.

"Know what, Maybe you should go back to camp." Xavier said to him, craning his neck to look up at him.

Artemis was watching with the biggest smile on her face, and my mother had pride in her eyes.

"Fine!" And with that, he disappeared.

"Haha! Girls rule!" Artemis said, and Xavier laughed.

"I'm just glad he's gone." I breathed. "This should be so much easier now."

And so much harder... I thought..

(A/N well. Nico was a serious Jerk in this. But do not fret my pets, (lol thats what my teacher says) he will be back, and forgiven.. Sort of.. After Libby uses him for a punching bag. Women are strong too! Men dont get to be jerks to us! Mwahaha! Dont forget that either!)


	9. I LOVE YOU!

Hey, Guys! I just wanted to tell you, this story will probably be deleted in a week or two... Well I will probably just discontinue this, and any of you can continue it... I just started grade six. (Betcha didnt think i was that young, did you!) so i will be B-U-S-Y..

So, the story is EVER SO SADLY, Discontinued.

BUT! Do not weep, my little peeps. I am starting a new story sometime along this week called 'Here we go again.' I will not be telling you what it is, you'll just have to read it..

And i am going to upload 'Shadow Travel gone wrong' today.

Enjoy those stories?

Hey, you can continue this, and I would absolutely love reading it, but make sure the link is somewhere in the story, or whatever, because readers will have absolutely no clue whats going on...

Luv yah,

Makayla Di angelo


	10. Just wonderinb

Hey, Guys, Just old Makayla. Hey, I was wondering, do you want this continued? I know a few select people liked it and I suppose I could definitely update maybe twice a week. So, up to you!:)


End file.
